In current communication systems, a signal can be sent to a phone that alerts the user of the phone of an incoming call when the user is engaged in a current call. This feature, commonly known as call-waiting, allows the user of the called phone the ability to place the first call on hold while answering the call request.
If the called phone has the necessary equipment, the called phone can receive additional data about the calling party. This feature, known as caller ID, is a service that sends the caller's telephone number to the party that is being called.
These features can be combined in a feature known as caller ID with call waiting. This feature requires the called phone to have the necessary equipment for the receiving and display of the call waiting information, as well as subscription to the caller ID with call waiting service from the service provider. In call waiting with caller ID, the called phone, when engaged in an active communication with a first phone, receives an audible alert when a call request arrives from a calling phone. In addition, the called phone receives, preferably via in-band signaling, the name and phone number of the party that subscribes for phone service using this particular calling phone. This information typically includes the name and directory number associated with the calling phone.
There are circumstances when a called phone receives a call waiting with caller ID request when it is an inopportune time to place the first phone on hold while switching to an active communication with the calling party. In current systems, the user of the called phone must either answer the call request, which is disadvantageous for the active call with the first phone, or ignore the call request, in which case the calling phone will either not complete the call or will be placed in the voice mailbox of the called phone. In either scenario, one user with which the called phone wished to communicate with will be denied active communication with the called phone.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system that allows a called phone to be able to communicate with a calling party without disrupting an active call with a first phone.